Lioness and the Adventure with Jo-Lan Starring Lioness and Axel
by Firefly1fan
Summary: Lioness, Axel and the others stop a breakout at Talon Prison caused by Guan and soon they must battle Guan and Lioness begins to slowly get a Jo-Lan link with Axel! LionessxAxel romance a tiny bit in it.


Lioness and the Adventure with Jo-Lan Starring Lioness and Axel

set 9 weeks after the series

Axel was angry that Guan had his Father was beating the punching bag harshly with Lioness sadly watching.

Lioness: (to herself) I wish I could help him.

Then the alarm went off at their base north east side of Landmark City.

Lioness: Prison break all our enemies have been broken out by Guan Axel this is your chance to get the answers you want!

Axel: You're right Lioness ready?

Lioness: Like you even have to ask.

Soon they and the others were heading for Talon Prison!

Guan: I have been expecting you. (turns to the imates) Tear them lim from lim.

Paine: With pleasure.

Reconbo: (cackles) Time for you Mr Kingston to be mutuated again!

King: Oh no I am not going down there again!

Axel: Don't worry King won't have too! King take down Recombo, Hawk take down Bogey and Eel, Shark take down Architch and Optical, Lioness take down the Cannonball Bros work your magic!

Lioness: With pleasure! And you take down Paine, Spydah and Flesh correct?

Axel: Correct then Guan. And Lioness be very careful.

Lioness: Don't worry and if you need help me and the boys are here to help!

Axel nodded and soon all five teens battled their enemies taking them all but Paine and Guan down!

Axel: (yells) Paine Guan was the one who took down Sebastian Manning!

Paine: If you say so but I am still taking you down as well as him!

Lioness: Not if I or anyone else have anything to say about it! (turns to Axel) Axel stop Guan i'll hold off Paine!

Paine: (scoffs) I beating you twice before what hope do you have against me this time?!

Lioness: Oh you'd be surprised Paine old man!

And they started fighting as Axel battled Guan!

Guan: (yells) That girl is your weakness Young Manning you must know this since you made my best ninja: Dragon weak!

Axel: (yells) No Lioness makes me stronger and you don't know a damn thing about loyalty! If you did you'd understand why Dragon turned against you and why Lioness always has my back!

Lioness: Thanks Axel! (dodges Paine) I appricate it! (then she kicks Paine in the nuts) that felt good this must be how Axel feels when he kicks Paine's butt!

Paine: (growls) You'll pay for that!

Guan: (yells bashing Paine into a wall) NO! MANNING AND HIS FRIENDS ARE MINE!

Then he Jo-Laned Axel into a wall!

Lioness: (cries) NO!

Guan: You and Manning along with the rest of your team are nothing to the Seperant's Tail!

Lioness: Whatever Guan you are pathetic! (hurries to Axel) Axel wake up! Please wake up please!

Then red and green energy go from Axel into Lioness!

Shark: What the heck is happening?

Axel: (wakes up) A part of Jo-Lan I thought was legend!

Lioness: Whatever it is I hope it can help me fight Guan!

Axel: Lioness no!

But it was too late Lioness battled Guan and she was doing very well!

Axel: (shocked) I have linked Lioness with Jo-Lan! But I don't know if she can hold out long against Guan!

Lioness: Well let's put it to the test besides I think we'd all feel better once he shares a cell with Paine! (chuckles) Ok here I go! Jo-Lan!

And she made Guan shoot backwards!

Guan: Very well Leone I shall simply destroy you then Axel Manning have the scroll of Jo-Lan and be on my way!

Lioness: (growls) Not a damn chance Guan you have ruined a lot of people's lives and it ends today...Master!

And the two battled even more and Lioness glowed green ready for the final attack!

Lioness: Super Jo-Lan!

And she made Guan bash through three walls!

Lioness: (weakly) That...did it. (pastes out)

Axel: Lioness!

Lioness woke up!

Lioness: Did I stop Guan?

Axel: You did i'm proud Li.

Soon Guan was locked in a cell that could make his teleport power useless!

Guan: (yells) LEONE!

Hawk: Made a change from Axel always defecting the enemy!

Lioness: Be quiet Hawk yeah it made a chance but the Jo-Lan power in me is gone I don't really care but how the hell did that happen?

Axel: An ancient legend Li i'll tell you about it another time at the moment I think you need rest and all I have to say is thanks for defecting Guan.

Lioness: It was my pleasure Axel. And so is this.

And she kissed Axel.

Lioness: I always wanted to do that.

Axel: Well (blushes) thanks.

King: I think Axel before you continue your quest to find your father you should spend a bit of time with Lioness.

Axel: You know King that isn't such a bad idea really but first we need to stop Paine from escaping.

Paine: (cackles) So long suckers!

Then Lioness jumped and did her Caperoira on Paine knocking him on the ground!

Lioness: Not this time Paine.

Paine: You can't blame me for trying.

Lioness: Yeah whatever. (turns to Axel) So you know Axel a bit of Jo-Lan and Caperoira is a good mix.

Axel: I totally agree with you Cat.

Soon Lioness hugged Axel then he teleported himself and Lioness on to the hills over Landmark City.

Axel: Landmark City is safe for now but my Dad is still missing.

Lioness: We'll get him back Axel you have my word as your teammate and girlfriend...oops.

Axel: It's ok Cat I think you being both my teammate and girlfriend sounds awesome really.

Lioness: (giggles) I thought so too.

Then the red and green glow went through Lioness and Axel again.

Axel: I think this maybe a common thing.

Lioness: Sure looks that way between you and me sounds fun.

Axel: (hugs Lioness) You sure does.

And the two hugged very closely as the sun went down over Landmark City!

Iris Out


End file.
